In order to optimize the shape of the housing in an aircraft for its landing gear, it is sometimes necessary for the bottom portion of the landing gear to rotate relative to its top portion while the landing gear is being retracted. This function is generally performed by means of a rotary tube interposed between the landing gear strut which is hinged to the structure of the aircraft and a sliding rod mounted to slide in the strut and serving to support the wheels.
When the landing gear is in its working position, the rotary tube is locked relative to the strut and the wheels are held at a constant orientation by means of a scissors linkage having a top branch hinged to the rotary tube and a bottom branch hinged to the sliding rod. Rotary tube devices that operate satisfactorily do exist. However, the rotary tube increases the weight of the landing gear by a non-negligible extent and thus constitutes a handicap.
An object of the present invention is to provide landing gear including means for swivelling the wheels while the landing gear is being retracted, while nevertheless being lighter in structure than existing landing gear.